


the desprate things you made me do

by pizzoner



Series: The desperate things you made me do [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzoner/pseuds/pizzoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell, a seriel killer has finally been caught. sexually furstrated, what could he possibly make his new gaurd Lester do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the desprate things you made me do

Dan was lying on the cheap sheets of his cold, metal bed of his cell, staring at the peeling grey ceiling. it had been four months. four months, two weeks and five days, to be exact, since the police caught him and assaulted him into this cold prison cell. Dan was a murderer. he had killed at least five families. he always killed only at night, when the cold London wind was rushing in the dark and the only light was coming from the filthy street lights. he thought it was magical. Dan was a maniac.

His weapon was a knife- he would stab his victims right in their hearts, no one really knew why. some say he had a broken heart, some say he was just a psycho. who knows, maybe he just really hated vampires? Anyways, he was a bitter barbaric, and he needed to be punished. and here he is.

Human touch was obviously out of the picture, Dan hadn't had sexual interaction for since he got there, and Dan was already a crazy monster, but it was driving him insane. Dan was craving for it, for someone to touch, to kiss and to get off with, and he of course wasn't getting any tonight, so he puffed his cheeks empty from air and tried to fall asleep, to encounter the next day, narrowing it in the same old, dark room.

 The sound of metal crashing and clinging together interrupted Dan's not-so-peaceful sleep and he open his eyes only to see he is still trapped in the small  space he deserves, the only lighting source is not even inside his cell but in the corridor of the prison, Dan could just forget about a window.

Dan shifted his hand to move his hair from his eyes and he rubbed his eyes. he wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. he doesn't regret anything though, he wasn't ashamed of anything actually, he was just crazy. he liked to cause pain so he adopted it as a hobby.

as he remembered why he was awake, he grunted and searched for a face. he turned to face the metal gate of his prison cell and saw a figure leaning against the brick wall attached to the gate. he took a breath, grunted and rolled to the other side, gasping at the coldness and breathing out as he closed his eyes again. after a matter of seconds he blinked his eyes open and he could still see the shadow of the man printed on the brick wall. he wasn't moving, he was watching, 'guard guy' Dan had in mind, 'came to watch if I don't masturbate again, or, was he waiting for me _to_ masturbate?' that thought made Dan chuckle noiselessly, but a slight grin did creep on Dan's lips when he thought about the man voyurism-ing on him.  
it was quite pleasant, if he was completely honest, he always found something appealing in it and it amused him thinking about it, he wanted to touch himself just for that, and he thought about the consequences- he didn't really had what to lose, he was already baited in prison and sex was already out of place for Dan for who knows how long. of course he had masturbated previously in the time he had spent there, but this was different, a man was watching, was acknowledging everything you were doing to yourself and hearing the sounds that slipped your lips as a consequence. Dan reached down his pants when the man spoke. "Yeah, but are you really going to masturbate right now?" he uttered, rolling his cold blue eyes and moving his hand through his hair. "I am standing right here, I could punish you for it, you know, pretty boy." he Mocked.  
  
"right, I forgot, you would throw me in a room for a couple of years? I'm sorry to break it to you man, but you're a little late" Dan voiced, grinning, aiming his hand down his pants grabbing his cock in his hand with a gasp from the friction he created, and started stroking slowly. the guard sighed and rolled his eyes again, thinking about the time he'd have to spend with this horny maniac. Dan pumped harder, and all you could hear in the room was the clashing skin, and Dan was getting harder a second. the two men weren't breaking the eye contact, this new guard man was tough huh? he was quite attractive, Dan thought to himself, despite the fact he was desperate enough to think that his hand was the mans hand, and he was getting him off. "come and punish me," Dan mocked, "What's stopping you?"

**Author's Note:**

> yes haha I am too lazy to continue this, if u want to write it, tell me please! (:


End file.
